Trapped With The Machines
by StaticStorm
Summary: When two new baddies come to destroy the world, it's up to Alex, Clover, Sam, and WOOHP's two new spies, Zeke and Jazz to save the day. I may put a little romance in it.
1. The New Spies

Chapter 1

It was a warm Wednesday night. Not more than two minutes ago, Jerry had WOOHPED Clover, Alex, and Sam. The three girls were sitting on the couch in Jerry's office waiting for him to arrive. Finally, he came in with a smile.

"Girls, I have some great news," he said.

"What is it Jer?" Sam asked.

"WOOHP has hired two new agents."

"Really? What are their names?" Alex asked.

"The boy's name is Zeke, and the girl's name is Jasmine."

"Cool. So, when do we get to meet them?" Asked Clover.

"Well, now!"

Out of no where, a missile appeared. The doors slid open, and a floating teal ferret tumbled out.

"The new spy is a floating teal ferret? Besides, I thought you said there were two new spies," Sam noted.

"There are two people there. I forgot to mention that they were mutant spies."

"MUTANT!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Precisely. Zeke can turn into anything, has laser vision, and go to any size within the atmosphere. Jasmine can fly, also has laser vision, and become invisible. Zeke is a ferret on Jasmine's shoulders, and she is invisible."

"Ok? That is like totally weird. Although I have to say it must come in handy when fighting crime," Clover said.

Jasmine becomes visible, and waves to the three girls and Jerry. She was wearing a Silver jumpsuit, with black boots, gloves, and belt.

"Sup? The name's Jazz," Jasmine said.

"I'm Alex. I thought your name was Jasmine?"

"What's shakin' my friend? It is. I just like Jazz better."

"Ok."

The teal ferret hopped off of Jazz's shoulder, and regained human form. He was wearing a teal jumpsuit, with green gloves, and a blue belt and boots.

"Hey girls. I'm Zeke. Jerry has told us a lot about you guys. (Turns to Jerry) So Jerry, where are we supposed to live?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. Our plant Nebula 6 is like 87,523 light years away!" Jazz noted.

"Well, you two could live with the girls for a while." Jerry suggested.

"Yeah!" The old spies said in unison.

"I call Zeke!" Sam shouted.

"I call Jasmine- Er, I mean Jazz!" Clover yelled.

"Hey! What about me?" Alex asked upset.

"Sorry Alex, Sam and Clover called them first," Jerry said.

"Darn!"

"Well, Zeke and Jazz, have fun at their houses."

"Bye!" The five spies said in unison.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi. Yes, this is the same story as the first time I put it up. Someone (coughSonicLovercough) ratted me out. It might take me a little longer to post up the chapter because I have to rewrite the entire story all over again. Keep reviewing!


	2. Clover's House

CHAPTER 2

Clover walked into her house, with Jazz standing next to her invisibly. Clover's mom Stella was vacuuming the floor. She looked up at Clover with curiosity.

"Back so soon from Alex's house?"

"Uh, yeah."

Clover let out a small yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

"But Clover, it's only 7:00 PM."

"I know, but on the east coast it's 10:00 PM. Besides, I totally need to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Ok?"

Clover walked into her room, and took off her shoes, and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and got her Pajamas on. When she came out, she sprawled out on her bed. Jazz suddenly became visible.

"So, do I get one of those compowder things?"

"You're a techno freak, make one yourself!"

"Hey! I'm not a techno freak! Aight, maybe I am, but why can't Jerry just make me one?"

"Cause you can make one yourself! Now, can you try to be a little quieter! I don't want my mom to know that you're here."

Jazz sighed.

"Fine."

Jazz worked on her compowder after Clover fell asleep. She decided to change a few details around, so she made the compowder into a watch. Jazz made a compowder for each of the spies. It took her only about three hours to make all of them. After she finished, she pulled one of Clover's pillows off her bed, and fell asleep invisibly on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clover opened her eyes, and adjusted them to the morning light gleaming through her window. She let out another small yawn, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Clo," Jazz said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Stella came running into Clover's room, and Jazz turned invisible.

"Clover? What's wrong?"

Clover looked around her room for an intruder, but no one was there.

"Um...just a bad dream?"

"Ok. Sorry I barged into your room."

Stella departed her room and closed the door. Jazz became invisible again. Clover was about to scream, but Jazz put a hand over Clover's mouth.

"Dude! It's me! Stop screaming!" Jazz said.

She pulled her hand away from Clover's mouth.

"Oh, it's only you. You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Sorry. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Besides up till now? Yes. Say, what time is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Jazz handed Clover a compowder watch, and Clover puts it on her wrist.

"Hey, thanks. Oh my God! It's 7:58! School starts at 8:15!"

"If you don't wanna be late, we can drive next door to Sam's house and take the J.A.Z car. Even Alex can come along."

"J.A.Z.? Is it your car?"

"Most people think so, but J.A.Z. really stands for Jasmine And Zeke. Our parents helped us build it. On Nebula 6, Zeke and I are best friends."

"Oh, cool. I bet they'll like your car. So are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, but don't tell this to anyone... (Looks both ways) I kinda have a crush on him."

"Awww...How cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Geeze, sorry Let's hurry up so we can get to school already!"

"Ok."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Howdy yall. Well, I really mean Matt since he's always been there to review for this story. Let's give him around of applause! WOO WOO! (ClapClap) Ok. Thanks Matt. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm so sorry again that I have to star from scratch. I suggest that you read it again becausee now it's more detailed. Let The Love Flow! Don't forget to review!


	3. Sam's House

CHAPTER 3 

Zeke woke to the alarm of Sam's clock. He got out of his sleeping bag, and threw on a shirt. He walked over to Sam's bed, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sam! Wake up! We gotta go to school!" He said in a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear him.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned.

"Morning sleepy-head."

"Zeke? Oh, hi. Good Morning. Ugghhh, I hate school. I'll be right back. I have to get dressed."

Sam hopped out of her bed, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a white T shirt, and some jeans. She slipped them on and looked at Zeke.

"Ready to go to school?"

"I have to go to school? I got my PHD 6 years ago!"

"PHD? Whatever. If you don't come, then what'll you do all day?"

"I could help your mom around the house."

"She's not supposed to know you're here, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Also, that would be boring."

"And Jerry wouldn't be able to WOOHP you for security reasons."

"Well then, school it is for me!"

"Ok. Let me call Clover. She's driving everyone to school today."

"No need, I have my own car."

"You have a car! What kind?"

"Well, me, Jazz and our parents made it. We call it the J.A.Z car. It stands for Jasmine and Zeke."

"Cool. So, do you want to go to school in your car?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Zeke instantly falls asleep on his feet.

"Cute, but weird," Sam muttered," Zeke! Wake up! School!"

"Wa-what? Oh, sorry. Let's go.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Caught up in school work. I don't think anyone is reading this story anymore, except you Harry, so I will continue it for you. I hope everyone is liking it. R and R!

P.S. We gotta finish this story Harry! We niver did. Call me ok?


	4. School pt 1

CHAPTER 4 

The five spies walked into Beverly Hills High side by side. Zeke was so busy talking to Alex that he collided into Mandy. She felled down and rubbed her head.

"SORRY!" Zeke yelled.

He gave her his hand. She refused to take it. She just stared into his eyes.

"Uh...why is she looking at me like that?"

"Hello?" Alex asked.

Clover waved her hand in front of her face.

"Zoned-out Mandy, this is Clover 1, do you copy?"

"Mandy? Are you feeling ok?" Sam asked.

"Who's Mandy?" Zeke and Jazz asked in unison.

"Hi. I'm Mandy. Whatisyournamewhereareyoufromhowoldareyouwillyougotothemallwithmetonight?"(I got that from the episode of Teen Titans 'Terra'.)

"Zeke, Nebula 6, 17, and no. I have plans with Alex, Sam and Clover- er...and Jazz!"

"Jazz? Whatever! Who cares about the mall! Zeke, you're my new boyfriend ok?"

"Uh...no!"

"Ha ha! Very funny. Cummon, you're gunna sit next to me during math class."

"BUT HE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME!" The girl spies said in unison.

"Are these your friends?"

"Of course they are!"

"I have to go. I don't want me and my perfect hair to be late for class, Oh and Zeke-"

"Yeah?"

"Loose the losers!"

"Uh...yeah, sure."

Mandy handed Zeke a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. Call me tonight, k?"

"Whatever," Zeke muttered under his breath.

The five girls and Zeke walked into math class. When they got into the room, Zeke crumbled up the paper Mandy had given him, and threw it in the garbage can.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry that took so long again. I had to study for my finals. They suck big time, right Harry? Lol. Sorry this is taking so long Matt. I'm going as fast as I can. I'll try to update soon. Thanx! R & R!**

**P.S. Yo Harry, wanna see the Batman movie with me?  
**


	5. Jerry's Girlfriend

CHAPTER 5

Jerry sat down at a table and picked up a menu. He was deciding what he wanted to eat for breakfast, when an old lady, a little younger than himself, sat at the table next to him. He stared at her longingly.

"_Is that the guy?" _a deep voice said.

"Yes dear, I'm pretty sure. What do I do with him? He keeps staring at me." Said the woman next to Jerry.

"_Just flirt with him!"_

Jerry couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and walked over to where the woman was sitting.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know what time it is?"

The woman stared at Jerry, murmuring something about Jerry being cute.

"Pardon?" Jerry asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. 10:45," she said, blushing.

"Did you just say that I was cute?"

"Well, to be honest, yes."

"Oh, why thank you. I'm Jerry. Nice to be acquainted."

"Terri Gadgets. Nice to meet you Jerry."

"So, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier. Hey, I just realized, our names rhyme."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," he replied in a loving way.

Jerry ordered an omelet, which he and Terri shared. They ate and talked all morning.

"So, do you have a job?"

"Um...yeah...well...you see...I'm uh...a hotel manager."

"Interesting."

"What do you do?"

"I own a company called T.A.G Gadgets."

"It must be hard running your own company."

"Yeah, it gets really crazy sometimes."

"(sigh) Well...I have to get back to WO- I mean the hotel."

"Ok. Would you like my number?"

"Of course."

Terri handed Jerry her number, and they both walked away in separate directions.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm sorry, guys. I know I took forever with this chapter. I didn't think that anyone cared about this story. I was on vacation for 2 weeks, and I had to finish school. Now all that's stopping me from updating is my laziness. lol. To make it up to you guys, I'll update again today.


	6. School pt 2

CHAPTER 6

The spies and Mandy finally made their way to the classroom. They took their seats and opened their math books.

"Settle down, kids. I have some news. We have two new students. Their names are Zeke and Jasmine," the teacher stated.

"Hi!" said the class.

"Hello fellow classmates!" Zeke said.

"Sup?" Jazz said.

"Now, on with math! Alex, can you please tell me what 98 divided by 8 is? But round the answer." The teacher asked.

"Sure, um...I think it's 12.25, but rounded to 12."

"Nice work Alex."

"Thanks you."

"Alright kids, time for a pop quiz."

The class groaned. The teacher handed out the papers and walked over to the door.

"Get started class. Zeke, Jasmine, may I have a word with you in the hallway?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

The three walked into the hallway. Jazz folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"So, tell me about yourselves. Why don't you start, Jasmine?"

"Aight. You already know my name's Jasmine, but I like Jazz better. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm um...Clover's cousin. My parents are on vacation, so I have to stay with her for a while."

"Ok. And where are you from?"

"Nebu-"

Zeke elbowed her in the stomach.

"Um...I mean Brooklyn."

"Ah. I can tell that you're from the east by your slang accent. What about you Zeke?"

"I was born in Antarctica. My parents were doing some research on the marine life when I was born. After about 8 years of living there, I moved to Brooklyn, and that's where I met Jazz. Oh yeah, I'm Sam's cousin. I'm also in the same predicament as Jazz," he lied.

"So, how do you like California?"

"Well, Antarctica sure is a lot cooler."

"Oh! I get it! As in cold. That's funny!"

"I just love to tell jokes."

"Right. So, do you have any questions?"

Jazz's compowder rang, and she whispered stall her in Zeke's ear. He nodded and began asking the teacher some questions about school.

"_Jazz? You there?" _Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"_Good. Get Zeke and meet us in the bathroom ASAP."_

The screen went black, and Jazz put her compowder in her pocket.

"Um...I have a question," Jazz interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the bathroom?"

"Sure. It's down the hall. Hurry back."

They walked over to the bathrooms, and Zeke turns into a girl so that no one will notice him in the girls' bathroom.

"Hey Jazz. Say, where's Zeke?"

"Right here," he said in a high-pitched tone.

"You're not Zeke. Besides, he's a boy."

"Um Alex, that is Zeke. He just morphed into a girl so that he wouldn't be seen in the girls' bathroom," Jazz said.

"Oh."

"I hate to admit it girls, but the bathrooms are WAY cleaner in the schools on our planet."

Jazz nodded her head. Clover threw away the paper towel she used to dry her hands into the garbage pail, and never the less, they get W.O.O.H.P.ED.


End file.
